


В одной коробке (рабочая версия)

by merryginn



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Video Game Mechanics, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Когда игра закончится, король и пешка окажутся в одной коробке(итальянская поговорка)Ки Джон Росс - актер, который создает персонажей для виртуальных реальностей.





	1. Chapter 1

_висят на сцене в первом акте_  
_бензопила ведро и ёж_  
_заинтригован Станиславский_  
_боится выйти в туалет_

 

Коты предсказывали, как минимум, еще неделю холодов. Ну, как предсказывали? Сворачивались тугими клубками по креслам, прятали нос в лапы, по вечерам собирались, глядя требовательно и голодно, у горячей печки.

Котов в доме было трое: серый серебристый, цвета ольховой коры, серый с буроватым отливом, цвета подсохшей оскуделой земли, и классический черный мурлык с белой манишкой и трогательными “тапочками”. Все трое - нагломордые приблуды, порождения местных камней и холмов, постепенно от демонстративно наловленных кротов на пороге до мисочки на кухне приручившие к себе хозяина.  
Хозяин разделял и уважал кошачьи чаяния: любил, чтобы в доме было тепло и чтобы всегда едва уловимо пахло мясными пирогами.

Хозяина звали Джон Росс.  
Не хотелось бы привязываться к имени, на самом деле. Хозяина каменного дома в две комнатки среди вечно зеленых холмов под холодными дождями могли звать как угодно еще. Много имен, одно звонче другого. Ему подошло бы любое, прилипло бы накрепко, закрепив за собой сочный образ крепкого и стройного чернокудрого парня с правильными чертами лица и белозубой широкой улыбкой.  
В конце концов, иметь имя Джон в наше время - это почти вообще не иметь никакого имени, но обозначение все-таки нужно. Ки Джон Росс, так записано в его документах, и мы успокоимся на этом, как кот успокаивается на любом данном ему имени: сегодня он Черныш, а завтра Митти, ведь зверя мало волнует внешнее обозначение, он ловит облик и запоминает характер, а имя - это как погода.

Сегодня, например, холод.  
Ну, как холод? Просто мелкий дождь вперемешку с крупными снежными хлопьями, свежим и резким солоноватым ветром. Неустанно, два дня, три дня, целую неделю то затихающий, то накрапывающий, то шквальный, то едва заметный.

Ки Джон Росс живет на самом краю вселенной, на последнем берегу своего мира, у холодного серого океана, и для счастья этого вполне достаточно.  
Кроме трех котов, которые вовсе не его коты, у Ки Джона нет ничего, кроме работы и Мелли.

  
Ну, как работы? Если вы боитесь киборгов, неотличимых от людей и прочей страшной фантастики, то Ки Джон мог бы вас успокоить. При всей нежности и привязанности к бытовой технике она никогда не заменит человека - в идеальную или нарочито неидеальную оболочку невозможно, немыслимо поместить нечто то самое, рандомно-стервозное, порой тупое, порой мудрое и теплое, что называется человеческим характером.

Привет и респект Алану Тьюрингу, но в личном общении истинный человек, существо из белковой субстанции, невозможно, сложно, неуловимо неповторим, что бы там не писали по этому поводу лирики. Собственно бат _(от англ. butler, киборг-помощник по хозяйству, домашний дроид, прим. автора)_ Росса был настроен на образ высокой худощавой рыжей девушки, строгой и одновременно смешливой. Ки Джону она нравилась за гибкость и надежность, он называл ее Мелли, подолгу отлаживал, добиваясь сходства с девушками, которых помнил, и теми, о которых мечтал, поставил все возможные параметры, включая опции порно и боевых искусств.  
С Мелли можно было существовать неограниченно долго, как с хорошей хозяйкой, прекрасным секретарем, замечательным партнером по единоборствам и умелой любовницей. Она помнила и знала все, что он любит, но она прежде всего была умным механизмом, а не человеком, и ничуть не страдала от этого, и Ки Джон тоже не сильно переживал.  
Если она ломалась, он заказывал ей хорошие детали на замену, если слетали настройки - терпеливо восстанавливал, переживая, не потеряла ли она чего-нибудь из нужной информации. Если долго подзаряжалась и зависала, неподвижно застыв на одном месте - переживал, скучал, но это не была тоска по человеку, а, скорее, досада и недоумение от сбоя в хорошо налаженной работе системы.  
Она была его Мелли, его личная, любимая вещь, как бы естественно она не выглядела.  
Она прекрасно пекла мясные пироги, следила за домом и чтобы на окнах цвели цветы. Цветами Джон Росс особенно гордился.  
А еще она постояннно воевала с пауками, которые так и норовили поселиться в сухом, хорошо протопленном помещении.

В общем, Ки Джон мог работать в свое удовольствие, чем и занимался. Он получил заказ на разработку нового образа в новой игре. На выходе его виртуальный персонаж должен быть идеально вписан в придуманную вселенную, иметь собственный неповторимый характер, постоянно обновляющийся квест. На выходе Ки Джон Росс должен был создать собственного уникального двойника и выгодно продать его сценаристу.  
Не в первый раз, в амплуа Ки Джона уже были: танцор, убийца, парень из соседнего дома _(boy next door, прим. автора)_ и застенчивый, но весьма брутальный вампир.  
И теперь, окруженный котами и одиночеством, Ки Джон очень надеялся сделать нечто удивительное для себя самого и для тех, кто будет искать защиты от этого реального мира в мире неиллюзорных снов.


	2. Chapter 2

_Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот._  
Артур Конан Дойль.

 

Вы когда-нибудь пытались положить кота на место, где он лежать не хочет? Если кот вас уважает, он из вежливости, может быть, наверное, предположим, немного полежит ради приличия, раздраженно мотая хвостом, потом стечет с принудительного пристанища и ляжет еще где-нибудь.  
Не исключено, что это “где-нибудь” будет там, откуда вы его никогда не достанете.  
С плохо подогнанным образом то же самое. 

Визуальное оформление может быть бесконечно подробным, можно отладить внешность вплоть до ямочек на щеках и искорок в глазах, но если персонаж не будет взаимодействовать с игроками по-человечески, что бы там это ни значило, игра так и останется игрой, а Ки Джон останется без работы.  
Вот за это неуловимое, которое надо было заложить в виртуальное пространство, актеры и получали деньги.  
Старинное слово “актер”, пришедшее из глубины веков, означает “действующий”.

Ки Джон действовал. На самом деле вся подготовительная работа не так уж сложна: он одел и проработал болванку так, что на месте коренастого большерукого тела, рассчитанного на миры тяготением на полтора или два стандарта, появился темноволосый обаятельный парень с великолепной мускулатурой.  
Возраст около семнадцати-двадцати процентов нормы, значит, можно было оставить немного гибкости, много быстроты, скорости реакции и не слишком хорошо прокачанные рабочие навыки.  
Горняк, первопроходец, терраформер, инженер, механик – все то, что в большинстве миров обозначается термином “гном”.  
Гномов в репертуаре Ки Джона еще не было.

Когда он делал вампира, расчет был на выживание в городских трущобах и курс истории. Вампир получился жестковатый и бесконечно рефлексирующий. В этом была суть персонажа, его нерв и движущая сила, все остальные подробности прилагалось как будто бонусом. Характер получился прекрасный и до сих пор жил где-то в недрах постпромышленной Британии со своими вязаными митенками, бесконечными сигаретами и пристрастием к провинциальным больницам. Вампир принес славу актеру Ки Джону Россу и научил, как искать среди наносного хлама ту самую живую искру, благодаря которой неживое становится настоящим и неподдельным.

Например, у Мелли, при всей ее отточенной функциональности, такой искры не было. Ей не формировали капризы и конфликты, именно эта правильность реакций делала ее тем прекрасным и предсказуемым прибором, которым она и являлась на самом деле.  
Разницу Джон ощущал буквально кожей.

Коты облеживали Джона сразу с трех сторон, дождь мерно шуршал за окнами. Время от времени солнце напоминало о себе, показываясь из-за туч на полчасика, не больше.  
Джон вертел болванку cвоего "гнома" так и сяк. Растрепал волосы, доработал костюм до дорожного, придумал узоры.  
Этот характер должен быть веселым, влюбчивым и беспечным.  
Наверное, любимый ребенок в семье.  
За семьей, и вообще за историей придется лезть в Мир, еще будет время на обживание, когда разработчики отладят географию, а пока…  
Пока что за внешним обликом не вырисовывалось ни малейшей зацепки на то, кем он действительно МОГ БЫ быть. Узоры, которые придумал Джон, вполне могли бы оказаться клановыми, но где тот клан?  
Еще не существует. Или не существовал, начало времен не предполагает определенности.  
Зачем этот парень вообще появился на свет?  
Смешной вопрос. А зачем живут на свете большинство так называемых разумных организмов? Вот так-то.

Больше всего Джона мучало то, что он не может придумать имя.  
Голограмма стояла посреди комнаты, вся в рисунках, настройках, вспомогательных схемах, а Джон ходил вокруг нее, насупившись не хуже своего первого вампира.  
Иногда все начинается с имени, иногда с мелкой привычки, иногда с болезненной зависимости от чего-то.  
Джону ужасно не хотелось вводить свой персонаж безымянным.  
На крайний случай можно было бы и так, и все-таки!

Джон принялся за изучение мира: аграрный первого уровня, элементарная механика, немного стимпанка. Четыре основных расы, ничего сложного. Войны в основном межрасовые, люди, как всегда, исключение из правил.  
И что теперь делать с этой банальщиной...? Не получалось ничего, хоть плачь, не хватало какой-то отправной точки.

На исходе зимы Ки Джон забросил тренировки и ударился в долгие, изматывающие прогулки по холмам.  
Бродил, как мрачное привидение, по холмам, заглядывал в распадки, дошел до морского берега. Узнал, что в километрах десяти от дома есть башня, она же вход в заброшенный медный рудник.  
Добрел туда, неизвестно зачем, под проливным дождем, сунулся в рукотворную пещеру.  
Дальше порога не пошел: стоял, прислушивался к тому, как звонко капает вода в темных глубинах, сердито кусал губу. Гнилью и сыростью пробирало до костей, даже несмотря на непромокаемый плащ и теплую водонепроницаемую обувь.  
Страшно было даже подумать о том, что кто-то может всерьез обживать вот это все со свечками, факелами, домнами, кирками и паровыми машинами КПД не больше пяти процентов.  
Крупно дрожа от холода и усталости, Джон доплелся до дома и свалился с температурой, головной болью и тошнотой.  
Мелли сверилась с медстраховкой, вколола витамины, раздела, переодела в сухое и прилегла рядом, чтобы помочь, если что.  
Коты ее поддержали, им самим было холодно на исходе этой затяжной зимы, так что полыхающий от жара хозяин оказался как нельзя кстати.  
Ки Джон Росс повалялся еще пару суток, потом запросил тестовый прогон в Мир, сколько его там уже успели нарисовать.


	3. Chapter 3

_это кто принцессе написал на лбу  
не будите лихо спящее в гробу?!_

__

Снаружи зимний дождь все лил, не переставая, серой хмарью, но Ки Джон за зиму привык к нему настолько, что почти не замечал. После недавней болезни едва выходил из дома, быстро обходил круг по саду, разминая ноги, возвращался к работе.  
Коты смотрели на него из окон, удивляясь человеческому безумию. С их точки зрения, ежедневные добровольные прогулки под зимней моросью иначе не назовешь.

А в Мире тестировали лето.  
От любого Мира сложно оторваться, а этот к тому же только-только появился, еще никем необжитый и не освоенный, и первой локацией Джона оказался хвойный лес на склоне какой-то невысокой горы.  
Солнце сияло так, что просачивалось через каждую иголочку, переливалось щедрым золотым потоком, падало на рыжую землю, на высокие кусты подлеска.  
Ки Джон смотрел во все глаза: незавершенный еще, Мир сверкал чистотой, как свежевыкрашенный дом, его еще не состарили, не обтрепали и не замусорили.

В Мире стоит непривычная тишина, нет ветра, нет птиц, нет мошки, обязательной для жаркого лета, зато во всем чувство такой новизны и легкости, что кровь пузырьками вскипает во всем теле.  
Тут Ки Джон спохватился: пузырьки пузырьками, но само ощущение заставило думать, что либо его персонаж к жизни на поверхности не сильно предназначен, либо обычно живет под бОльшим давлением, где-нибудь на высоте. В любом случае с нечаянной эйфорией следовало быть поосторожнее.  
Джон лег ничком на землю, полежал немного, дышал, наслаждаясь теплом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пропуская между пальцами колючие хвоинки.  
Послушал тишину еще немного.  
Тело вроде бы ассимилировалось, возбуждение улеглось, и можно было осмотреться, а потом отметить стартовую точку, где появится его персонаж в тот момент, когда Мир будет запущен в полной версии.

Склон уходил куда-то вниз и вверх, сосны цеплялись за твердую землю, извивались стволами и корнями. Тропинок еще не было видно, зато неподалеку Джон увидел сухое русло ручья и решил пройти наверх по камням. Дошел до естественной площадки, углядел неглубокую пещеру – нишу, завитую ежевикой и диким виноградом.  
Плотная одежда и добротная обувь позволили без потерь протоптать вход во внутрь, и в прохладном подкаменном полумраке Джон внезапно почувствовал себя как дома.  
Он еще смотрел своими глазами, но постепенно яснее начал понимать особенности персонажа.  
Сел по-турецки прямо посредине пещерки, похлопал себя по карманам, запомнил, что обязательно понадобится фляга, нож и полевой блокнот.  
Отметил точку на карте, вернулся домой.

Прошелся по саду, поел, погладил котов _._  
Лень накатывала волнами, человек Ки Джон Росс с трудом встряхнулся, чтобы не завалиться спать.  
Отметил в блокноте пещеру, выпил воды из фляги, сбросил на землю теплый плащ.  
В Мире по-прежнему был полдень, но где-то в лесу уже пробовала голос птица.  
Джон улыбнулся, время поджимало, переключился на обзор со стороны.  
Когда он запустит персонажа, такой роскоши уже не будет, а пока еще можно полюбоваться.  
Темноволосый растрепанный парень (надо причесаться) щурился на яркий свет, кривил губы в ухмылке.  
Джон встал, придирчиво осмотрел себя: вроде все на месте.  
Подумал немного, добавил к ножу и фляге у пояса короткий прямой то ли меч, то ли еще один длиной нож. Пижонство, конечно, но пригодится.  
Рванул из пещеры дальше вверх по ручью, машинально отметив, как ловко и легко персонаж прыгает через камни и поваленные коряги, не задыхаясь, не останавливаясь, внутренней настройкой (инстинктом?) зная, куда поставить ногу, буквально чувствуя почву под ногами.  
Добрался до следующей ровной площадки.  
Подумал, что надо еще расческой обзавестись, наверное.

Вернулся домой, в зиму.  
Погладил котов, посмотрелся в зеркало.

Ки Джон, как он есть, смотрелся взрослее и серьезнее того парня. А еще Джон отлично запомнил неуемное выражение любопытства и золотые искры в темных глазах модели, и это выражение ему понравилось больше всего, это хотелось сохранить, и жаль было бы прятать такую красоту в пещерах и мастерских.  
Ему скорее подойдет гид, охотник, разведчик, проводник.  
Джон подумал еще немного, добавил в инвентарь лук и стрелы.

Вернулся в летний полдень, проверил навыки стрельбы. Хорошо, но не идеально. Но ведь погрешность всегда должна оставаться, идеальное живым не бывает, а Джону нужно было именно живое и настоящее, по возможности.  
Теперь он направился от пещеры вниз по склону, дошел до небольшой ложбины, заросшей незрелым еще орешником.  
Тут где-то наверху дохнуло влагой, вдали прогремело и пробный первый ветер пронесся в листве, встряхнул ветви, тронул выверенно растрепанные волосы, превращая романтическую прическу в нормальную взъерошенность.  
Джон улыбнулся, прислушался.  
Вместе с ветром пришли лесные звуки, все скопом: еще невидимая, но уже предполагаемая лесная мелочь верещала и тенькала, поскрипывала неподалеку высокая ель, в равные промежутки времени, словно часы, барабанно отстукивал дятел.  
Ки Джон опять переключился на круговой обзор, поднялся повыше, увидел, как вдруг и внезапно появилась вода в озерце неподалеку, как зажурчал, переливаясь зайчиками на солнце, новенький ручей.  
Сосны качались, птицы звенели, его персонаж улыбался миру одновременно наивно и лукаво. Это был едва рожденный мир, и он был прекрасен.  
– Кили, – сказал Джон сам себе, то ли подражая птицам, то ли воде, журчащей среди камней. – Кили.


End file.
